Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24849899-20141129065755
( I will continue your POW camp idea...) POW Camp Riga Peninsula... After Processing... ''' '''13:45 Hours... C- Block - Courtyard... (My main character will be an Aurelian Commissar named Petrenko...) Petrenko went off into the corner and sat there, laying his head between his legs and lets out and deep sigh... Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, and days seemed like eternity... He just couldn't believe it, captured and placed in the most feared POW camps in all of history... As he reached into his coat, he pulled out a picture of what looked like a boy... Prisoner: Hey. Petrenko: ... Prisoner: Oh, first day eh? No wonder your quiet... Petrenko: Hmm, what? Oh sorry, didn't see you there. Prisoner: It's fine... Who's the kid? Petrenko: ... My son. Prisoner: Oh shit, sorry about that. Petrenko: About what? Prisoner: That you don't get to see him again. Petrenko: Yeah... Prisoner: What's your name? Petrenko: Aurelian Commisar Petrenko Mendelev. Yours? Estaban: Sergeant Major Estaban Von Calway of Kolechia. Petranko: Good to see a fellow ally I guess. Estaban: Hey, in this camp... We are all brothers of Mankind here. Petrenko: I guess... Can I ask you this? Estaban: Sure. Petrenko: How did you get in here? Estaban: Funny story actually, I was doing my routine inspection on the border and I was knocked out and found that I was dragged all the way here... Petrenko: That sucks... Estaban: Fuck yeah it sucks... I wanna get out a here. Petrenko: Ever tried escaping? Estaban: Once, I got caught by tripping an alarm... Petrenko: Hmm... How well do you know the schematics of this place? Estaban: Shh... A guard passes by, but just walks by... '' Petrenko: Sorry... Estaban: No it's fine... Well from a visual standpoint there are two guard towers, constantly armed with spotlights and tranqualizer darts. Guards come by here every 15 minutes, and there is an observatory on the third floor. Petrenko: How long do we have out here? Estaban: Before dark, after that, they activate the security systems and -- Petrenko: Uprising... Estaban: Yes... An uprising, and I got just the plan... '''DING DONG!!' Petrenko: I guess that's the bell... The speaker comes on... Announcer: All prisoners report inside now! Estaban: We will continue this discussion tommorrow... Remember, we never had this discussion... Two weeks later... C- Block Courtyard... As Petrenko walked out into the courtyard he remembered something, something that Estaban told him... "Alright Petrenko, here is the plan, I walk out there in the courtyard pissed and shove you and blame you for taking my lunch the other day. Now I know that this place forbids fights... So once a fight between you and me starts, the guards will come and break up the fight, and every guard holds a master key to get around. So all we need is one guard, and they will most likely come out armed and dangerous... But, with a little convincing, the other prisoners are in on the plan, and I know I can trust them all. For they all hate being here just like you and me. So with the population of the prisoners on our side, which is about maybe 1000 people. We have no trouble, just as long as everyone goes with the plan... You remember right? Petrenko: Step 1: Secure the keys... Step 2: Acsend from darkness... Step 3: Rain fire... Step 4: Unleash the horde... Step 5: Skewer the winged beast... Step 6: Raise hell... Step 7: Wield god's armor... Step 8: Freedom... Estaban: You remember well my friend... And just like that... Estaban: HEY!! You took my lunch yesterday asshat!! Petrenko: You wanna go?! Throws a punch and "hits" him... Prisoners: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!